Once in a Silver Moon
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: The first in a series. Inspired by "At the Beginning", "A Second Chance", & "This Means War" by Arwennicole. Read, Suggest ideas, and above all; Enjoy!


**Once in a Silver Moon**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: Wow! It's official: I need eBay gift cards so I can get Spider Riders Complete Series, Ronin Warriors Complete Series, Sailor Moon (English Dub) Seasons 1-3, Double Dragon Complete Series, and Sky Commanders Complete Series. Being bored sucks, and not being able to get to town and use their Wi-Fi is the pits.**

 **So this one is the first in a series of stories that uses two of my Favorite Anime Series: Sailor Moon and Ronin Warriors. Trying to think up a story that brings the Spider Riders into it too, but no luck as of yet.**

 **Disclaimer: Ronin Warriors: Nagoya TV. Sailor Moon: Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi. All references to any other movies, games, etc? The respective creators of said movies, games, comics, etc. NOT MINE!**

 **Acknowledgements:**

 **Arwennicole: Love your Sailor Moon/Ronin Warriors Crossovers: "At the Beginning", "A Second Chance", and "This Means War"! There's a movie with the same name as the third story in your series. Have you seen it? If you haven't, you really should!**

 **This series of mine is written as something of a "Thank You" for your great stories, and in the hopes that you will read and give ideas to move this series forward until I can complete it.**

 **Rated T for slight language, despite my muse telling me to rate it K+**

 **This story will call each chapter "Stage", as does my other story: "Virtualegend"**

 **Stage 1: Birth, the Nursery, and the Legend**

The Queen lay in bed, sweat soaking her forehead. Since she lived on the Moon, it would be hard for anyone from Earth to tell time here. But a good friend of hers, Amadeus, had given her a short instructional speech about the different time zones on Earth. After which she quickly decided that Alaska, the place he was born and raised, was the place they would tell time by.

That being said, she had been in labor since two in the morning, Earth, Alaska time.

"Come on Your Majesty," the night nurse encouraged. "It can't be that much longer."

"You try to do this. See how you like it," Serenity said, seriously but not angrily. But before she could speak again, she felt another contraction hit. She pushed through the contraction.

"That's it Milady," said the nurse. "One more push and this baby will be out!"

Serenity huffed, adopted a slight scowl, and pushed with all her might when the contraction hit. She felt the baby slide out between her legs, and laid her head back on the pillow to rest. A moment later, she heard the soft cries of a baby.

"Congratulations!" the nurse said, smiling as she cleaned the baby and wrapped it up in a warm blanket. It's a little baby girl!"

"The Queen smiled as tears slid down her cheeks.

"May I please hold her?" Serenity asked.

"As the Queen I figured you would Order me to let you hold her, rather than asking," the Night Nurse joked, gently placing the baby in her arms. "Wait until the Kingdom hears the wonderful news!" The Nurse went out of the room, giggling and filled with energy.

The Queen gently rocked the baby and smiled at her.

"You're a tiny thing aren't you?" Serenity said, giggling. Then she smiled as she thought about giving the baby a name. "Well, as the Family Tradition goes, you shall be named Serenity." The baby giggled at that.

"Of course," Queen Serenity continued, "the rest of the Kingdom will know you as Princess Serenity. But to me, you will be my sweet little Serena."

The baby yawned and gently closed her eyes. Serenity smiled and closed her own eyes to rest.

"Sleep tight, my little darling." Serenity whispered.

 **# # #**

The Nursery walls were painted sky blue, the cribs were white, with different colred blankets and pillows for the many babies: Two were Orange, two were Red, two were Light Blue, one was Dark Blue, two were Green, and one was Pink. The symbols on the Boys' Cribs were: Virtue, Justice, Wisdom, Trust, and Life. The Girls' symbols were: A Crescent Moon, The Female symbol for Venus, the Male symbol for Mars, and the symbols for Jupiter and Mercury.

Each crib had a tiny baby sleeping in them, except for the Pink crib, the one with the Crescent Moon on it.

A guard was making his rounds when he stopped and gazed into the Nursery. It amazed him that no one suspected his actual identity. This was Amadeus, the Ancient One.

"Soon, war will come to the Moon Kingdom," he profecied. "The powers of Evil will unite and try to take the Kingdom. I can only hope that I can stop them before the great war comes to pass."

The babies giggled cutely in their sleep. The Ancient quietly walked away.

 **End Notes: How was that? Hoping everyone enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you all think, and please suggest ideas what to have happen next.**

 **Arwennicole: I thought I'd go back and start with the babies and Serena's birth. Here's hoping you get the chance to read mine, and you can send me lots of ideas I can think over and use to keep this one going along.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
